memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JMC Red Dwarf
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 22:20, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. 31dot (talk) 22:20, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :When I try to upload photos the only option it gives me is "none selected". (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 21:52, March 13, 2017 (UTC)) ::Our requirements, and US law to be honest, are higher than the preset templates can handle, so they have to be added outside of that option selector. If you are uploading images any way other than , please discontinue using that method, as only that actual upload page lets you add the required text in the summary box. You can also add the requirements right after uploading an image, but before using in on a page in the database. - 22:04, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Even with the it still isn't giving me any options besides "none selected". (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 20:53, March 15, 2017 (UTC)) How do I upload photos? (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 15:48, March 19, 2017 (UTC)) Dates You are changing dates on events relating to ; could you please explain why, as there is no indication in the episode itself that the end of the episode takes place in a different year to the rest? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:21, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :The epilogue of the episode is indicated to take place serval months after the previous act, placing them in 2376. And it makes sense as they would have to, otherwise the encounter with Kira Quark was reminiscenting about would have taken place 6 years ago and not 7. At the very least the final scene would take place in 2376. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 20:18, March 15, 2017 (UTC)) Sorry, indicated where? And what encounter Quark reminisces about? The scene between Kira and Quark in the episode makes no mention of previous encounters or a number of years ago. If this is your own personal supposition, or stems from a novel, unfortunately that is not a basis on which to make changes to articles here - they must be based on valid resources as set out in our resource policy. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:06, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :The episode summary on this wiki says it was an encounter that occurred 7 years ago. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 06:16, March 16, 2017 (UTC)) ::Have you considered that the summary may be in error... it may also be doing what us Humans tend to do... rounding. Instead of saying "6 years and 11 months ago" (for argument's sake), just saying "seven years ago"... -- sulfur (talk) 16:32, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Bear in mind a) that MA can be edited by anyone, which means relying on self-reference should be done with caution, and b) a stylistic choice taken in an episode summary (which is written with a particular purpose) should not be taken to establish a specific in-universe fact. Always refer back to the source material if in doubt. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:04, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :If it wasn't 7 years ago, then it shouldn't say "7 years ago". It should say, "nearly 7 years ago" or "over 6 years ago" instead. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 22:45, March 16, 2017 (UTC)) Presumably, the person who added that did not consider it necessary to be that specific, not expecting it to be treated as gospel fact. In any event, I will be editing the sentence in question since, as I said, it does not actually reflect what is in the episode. So, the question becomes whether you will be undoing your edits based on this. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:26, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :Only if the phrase saying "7 years ago" is corrected and changed to something more accurate. Also, Deep Space 9 begins in mid-2369, so "6 years and 11 months ago" would still be 2376. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 01:23, March 18, 2017 (UTC)) Article types should only be used on articles that in-universe only apply to an alternate timeline. This means that if any part of the article is valid information in the "prime" timeline, then the article should use . The concept of alternate timelines and the things that cause them do exist in the prime timeline. Also, it is suggested you turn off the , as it is introducing undesired formatting. - 21:43, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :Got it. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 21:44, June 14, 2017 (UTC)) Image uplaods Please make sure to add appropriate categories to each of the images you upload. -- sulfur (talk) 01:31, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :Got it. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 01:35, June 21, 2017 (UTC)) :: Apparently not. I just spent 20 minutes doing something you supposedly "got", and sulfur spent his time doing the same the night before. Also be sure to double check that you are not already uploading files that corresponding to existing files. I've found a few in so many days that are so. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 07:41, July 5, 2017 (UTC) "Time and Again" Please stop labelling events in this episode as if the timeline the explosion occurred in was the real one, and not the alternate. From the perspective we are operating in - the Star Trek universe as it goes forward - this is incorrect and serves to confuse things for readers. Also, we don't state whether something is unknown because Starfleet or Humans did not encounter it - please see MA:POV#Undisclosed information -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 05:43, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, sorry about that. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 15:54, June 26, 2017 (UTC)) Why am I blocked? Exactly what “disruptive edits” did I make that caused the block directed against me to be put into place? (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 09:30, July 13, 2018 (UTC)) What’s an edit war? And when was I involved in one? JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 10:28, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :Is this you? - 16:41, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :It’s my IP address, but I rarely edit without logging in. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 22:18, July 21, 2018 (UTC))